For a wide variety of applications, significant research has been directed to approaches for sensing various forms of pressure. This research has been largely driven by a growing market for pressure-responsive electronic devices.
There are many different types of pressure sensing technologies. Many of these devices are limited in application. For example, many pressure sensors are not flexible and cannot be implemented on curved surfaces. In addition, many sensors cannot be implemented in certain environments, such as environments susceptible to moisture. Further, many sensors are difficult and/or expensive to manufacture, and are not readily implemented in compact arrangements.
These and other characteristics have presented challenges to the implementation of sensors for a variety of applications, and have exhibited limited sensitivity.